I am coming back
by Legend01
Summary: Teen wolf, the vampire diaries, and star-crossed all come together in a multiple mash-up. It seems like everyone has something to hide these days. love, jealousy, mystery, mayhem, passion, angst, and all of the above. Dark circumstances causes major events to occur in beacon hill, Whitechapel, and mystic falls. Things will occur and your mind will be blown in this fascinating story
1. Enemies

Allison walked to her locker and since Jacksons locker was next to hers he was also there. It had been awkward between the both of them since the locker room incident. But know that he is a werewolf it's still kind of weird between them two.

Allison said, "Hi," she said trying quickly to get her stuff out of her locker.

Jackson said weirdly, "Hello," noting her frustration.

Isaac walks up and kisses her cheek, "Hey," he said.

"If you two don't mind, I really don't want to see this, "Jackson said with a hint of disgust and something else…..

"Then don't look, "Isaac said getting mad.

"…..and why the hell would I listen to you," Jackson said getting mad himself. Jackson himself fought for multiple reasons but Allison was never one of them til now.

Isaac got closer to him, "Isaac stop," Allison said trying to calm the tension.

"Why don't you listen to your girlfriend," Jackson said wanting to get on Isaacs nerves.

"Let's just go Isaac," Allison said leaving a smirking Jackson alone.

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to teach him a lesson," Isaac said while eating his lunch with Scott, Allison, stiles, Erica, Boyd and, Lydia.<p>

"What is with you wolves always so I'm-gonna-rip-you-apart mind," Stiles said while stuffing his mouth with fries.

"Because some of us actually rip people apart," Erica said smirking. Stiles just had his eyes open wide.

"Anyway….what do you want me to do to him," Isaac said eagerly wanting to her Allison's answer.

"You can't blame him for being like that I would probably be the same way if my parents died," Allison said trying to convince herself that Jackson might have been in denial.

"That's no reason for him to take his anger out on us," Scott said getting in the conversation.

"Denial is a river in Egypt," Stiles said with his mouth full.

"He has a point," Isaac said.

"Even though I would love to continue this conversation we have to get back to class,"lydia said trying to change the subject from her ex boyfriend.

Something was going on scott thought as he witnessed lydia trying to change the subject,she looked like she witnessed a dream that horrified her, and he was going to find out.

* * *

><p>"I need her to have nothing to do with me"<p>

"But you love her"

"Their is no such thing as love!"

"What is it then since their is many people who believe in it"

"Its just a concept of life that help people cope with stress or loneliness. Humans think it is good but it causes more bad than good"

"Who gives a piece of crap about the concept. People just live. Some more than other as if it was the last day on earth. Their is a war coming brother and if we don't indulge in everything we want what is the point of living. Do you love this girl"

"I do more than anything but I cannot stay committed relationship when I am this," he said gesturing towards his body," If their is such thing as true love I would want her to have a life with more possibilities than I can give her. Besides because of what I am I don't think we would work out"

"She also brother"

"What"

"She is one of our kind...A titan"


	2. Abduction

Jackson got a free period and was walking down the hallway looking for someone to torment. As he was walking down the hallway he noticed someone's footsteps were echoing off of his own. He turned around but he saw nothing and he kept on walking thinking he was hearing things. As he began to walk he heard the echoing of someone's footsteps again and he knew he wasn't imagining it.

"McCall and Lahey stop playing with me," Jackson said thinking it was a prank. Then the lights turned off.

"That was a stupid move, I can see in the dark remember," Jackson said still getting no response. Then he heard footsteps approaching and he wasn't even walking this time.

Then he saw a person with a flashlight approaching, he was about to change into his werewolf but recognized the scent of the person approaching the one and only…..

Allison Argent

He walked up to her and said," Are you the cause of this," he said motioning to the lights around him being cut off.

"No," she said staring at him wondering why he was sweating so much," Why are you sweating so much?"

"What," he said. Thinking he didn't hear her she repeated herself. What she doesn't know is that he heard her very clearly he just didn't want to answer it. Truth is he was sweating because of the transition. It was not supposed to be happening this early. He thought it was suppose to be in a couple more days.

"Why are you sweating so much?" she said repeating herself, "were you scared?" she asked out of curiosity.

"No," he answered so coldly. He sure as he'll wasn't scared he was a freakin wolf for gods sakes...or was it more.

"Yeah sure," she said not convinced. "Hey do….."

She was interrupted by him putting a hand over her mouth and dragging her into a classroom.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked yelling at him.

"A lot of things sweetheart," he said with a smile and hands stacked on his head.

"Why did you drag me in here?" She asked quietly since he was whispering. Instead of an answer she got mumbles like 'this is too early' or 'the republic'.

She went to the door and grabbed the handle. Before the door was opened halfway Jackson had one hand on the door with his arm beside her head and his body behind hers. She was tempted to get her knife from the side of her boot but the sexual tension was overwhelming with her ass against his croch and his hot breath against her neck.

She turned around slowly facing him. Jackson looked at Allison like she was the most fascinating thing in the world, tilting his head to the side when he wanted to get a better glance at her.

* * *

><p>They were all in gymn. Stiles was attempting to do 20 push ups, Scott, Erica, Boyd, the twins, Isaac, and Danny already finished, and Lydia was on her last few.<p>

"Well whats next?" Scott asked waiting for his next task.

"Wait a minute McCall I am waiting for Stiles to stop having a seizure and to do at least one push up," Coach said with his loud voice.

"Where is Allison?" Scott said to Isaac. Through his words and eyes you could tell Scott was still in love with Allison.

"Uhm...she has to take a test I think," that's what Isaac said.

"Cool," Scott said not sure how to reply to that. "Are you going to the club with us Saturday"

"No I have to go with derek to handle some wolves in the east pack coming into our territory but we will have a party...at your house," Isaac said.

"Uhm does in anyone know CPR stiles has passed out all over the mat," Couch said yelling at us. We all ran toward stiles.

* * *

><p>Jackson and Allison were in the middle of the room arguing for a while now.<p>

"At least I was not getting banged in the girls locker room"

"It was one freakin time and why do you freakin care?"

"Beacause I was the one who caught you getting banged in the first place"

Suddenly someone burst through the door with a gun and says, "Come with me and no one will get hurt," in a deep voice.

Jackson gets in front of Allison. Allison is very surprised by this unselfish act by him. She truly has never seen him do anything this considerate. She also thought this inconsiderate ass might have a heart after all.

Jackson ran toward the man and threw several punches but some the man dodged. The man then grabs Jackson's arm and twists it pushing him toward the wall.

The strange man shoots Jackson until he is on the ground.

"Jackson," Allison screams. Allison grabs her knife from her boot and attacks the strange man but he is to strong. He throws her on the table and ends up knocking her out.

Another man dressed in black comes in and helps pick up the unconscious teens.

"I just think that he should ease up on the military training," Stiles said

As the two men in black exit the classroom they are spotted by Isaac, Scott, Erica, Stiles, and Lydia. Isaac, Scott, and Erica both change into the wolf. They all put up a good fight but ended up unconscious. They all ended up being thrown in the back of a truck.

They did not know what they were being dragged into. But they would soon find out.


	3. More than we know

They were all locked up in a cell. Except for him, he was locked in a cell within the cell. He was awake the whole entire time watching Allison not even caring for the others. While he was locked in the cell within the cell chained up in the dark corner all he worried about was her. He imagined her and him being together forever ruling the world for all eternity. How she would comfort him and touch his skin. Oh how she would touch him. Even though she barely touched him the thought of her touching him made his skin ignite. The thought of her probably never knowing about how he feels about her torched the flame that ignited his skin. Then the moment was gone when Allison was waking up.

"Hmm," she moaned from pain as she was waking up causing everyone else to wake up.

"What happened," said a dreary Scott.

"Well my dear scotty seems as if we have gotten abducted if it isn't obvious," stiles said. Lydia even though dreary laughed. Stiles smiled seeing that he had warmed the red heads heart through this situation.

"Where are we," Isaac said.

"It looks like a cell, no windows, a door, and it appears another cell within the cell," Erica said.

"That's stupid why would they have a cell within a cell, it would be like having a shoe within a shoe," stiles said," wait that doesn't make sense….give me a moment to come up with something."

"Hey wasn't someone with you Allison before we got kidnapped," Lydia said.

"Yeah Jackson," Allison said.

"That's it, it's like an ass being within Jackson since he already is an ass," Stiles said happy he got the joke. "High five buddy."

Scott high fived his best friend.

"So where the hell is Jackson?" Erica said questionably wondering why Jackson was taken.

"Why are you even worrying about the dick anyway," Isaac asked sitting up against the wall," He was a jerk to us and probably more. He deserves what's coming to him".

"I second that notion," stiles said raising his hand.

"It's true," Scott said," He was loner he didn't have friends, he didn't have anybody. People were only near him because of his popularity and looks. He thought we were his friends he was wrong we were acquaintances, it was never anything more. He betrayed us and tried to kill us when we were trying to be his friends. Jackson is better off alone and deserves to rot in hell."

He heard those words and felt nothing but pain and loneliness. He never thought that they saw him as that. He knew most of it was true and the hard part about it…..

Allison didn't even deny it.

Then the door swung open, Boyd and Derek were both thrown in a little battered up.

Stiles stares at Derek and says, "Hello their". Even though all of them were in a terrible situation stiles still tried to lighten up the mood. That's what Jackson liked about him. No matter how dangerous or deadly the situation is stiles still attempts to be the light in the darkness.

Derek smacks him in the back of the head. "Ouch," Stiles said, "It's not my fault you got your ass kicked by a bunch of strangers."

Derek smacks him again. Derek and stiles have a complicated relationship that no one understands. That's why besides stiles and Scott relationship, Derek and stiles have almost the I-hate-you-but-your-my-pal relationship.

"What the hell happened to you two," Isaac said.

"Like he said they got their asses kicked," Scott said laughing.

"Watch it their scotty even though you're a true alpha I will still attempt to kick your ass," Derek said while trying to get up. Even though Derek knew that Scott was a true alpha they still fought as if they were alpha and beta.

"Attempt and fail," Scott said with I-Will-and-can-kick-your-ass smirk.

"So how did you guys get caught?" Isaac said.

While everyone else was talking Lydia and Allison looked at the cell inside with them. They both wandered what it was or who it was. Lydia didn't have control over her banshee side, she just felt death radiating off the cage as if whatever it was; was pure darkness.

Allison stared for another reason. She felt as if she was drawn to the dark cage. Without even realizing it she was walking slowly toward the cage, like she was in a trance. She felt overwhelmed with the power radiating off of that one cage.

Lydia saw Allison, "Allison," Lydia said trying to stop her friend. Allison reached out into the darkness of the cage not caring for anything and not hearing anything. All she was focused on was that damn cage.

"Allison," Lydia said repeatedly trying to get Allison out of this trance.

Still Allison didn't listen. While Allison was reaching out to the darkness within the cage, he also reached for her slowly careful not to startle her.

"Allison!" Lydia said louder snapping Allison out of her trance. Ruining the moment for him, he retracted his hand back to his side.

Everyone looked at Allison and Lydia. Isaac rushed over to Allison's side. He felt the urge to break the chains and strangle the bitch who was stealing his girl, even though she didn't love him.

"Allison are you okay," Isaac said worried about his girlfriend. "Yes," Allison said as if it was simple as that.

Scott walked over to Lydia and knelt down beside her," Lydia are you okay….you've been really quiet lately."

"There is something in that cage," Lydia said scared. "No their isn't one if us would've smelled it or heard its heart beat".

"What if…..What if doesn't have a heart," Lydia said very nervous. "That's impossible," Scott said not believing a word she said and scared she might be right.

"…..And what are we," Lydia said matter of factly.

Then chains came out of nowhere tying everyone where they were; Allison and Isaac to each other against the wall, Boyd, Erica, and Derek to the floor, and Stiles, Lydia, and Scott to the wall. As they were all chained four men came in with tasers and batons. Boyd attempted to free himself but ended up getting tased.

"Boyd!" Erica shouted," You're going to regret that," Erica said angry.

The man with the baton said," Shut it!

One of the very built men opened the cage. All four of the men went in the dark cage. Everyone heard a growl, a scream, and something sounding like it was being torn apart. They all wondered what was going on in the dark cage. Out of the four, three men came out with someone following them in chains covered in blood...

"Jackson?" Everyone said at the same time. But it couldn't be he was just a measly werewolf turned by force and could be nothing more. All of this time the Jackson they knew would've made a smart ass comment but he was sitting in silence this whole time.

They didn't know that this Jackson had changed and was something greater beyond their imagination. They would soon find out that they are in something very deep.


	4. Tortured

"Where are your brothers?" the deformed man said. The man got nothing but silence from Jackson. "I am showing mercy Jackson or should I say your real name."

Jackson couldn't help but fear a little. Of course he'd been tortured before but if this man found out about the only women he cared about he would torture her. So while this man was asking questions Jackson was deep in thought not even listening to the strange man.

"Shoot him in the throat," the man said. His right hand shot Jackson in the throat.

* * *

><p>"I didn't even know he was in there, I didn't know if anyone was in there," Scott said confused on how they spent hours in there and he wasn't able to detect anything from the cage.<p>

Then he got scared what if they found a cure or antidote for if you were a wolf. That sure as hell scared the crap out of him. Then he thought about his life before becoming the wolf. He had a suckiest life. But stiles life sucked too but he is still a human and things are starting to go great for him. If he wasn't a wolf maybe some of the people that died wouldn't have had to die. Jackson wouldn't have become a wolf, Allison wouldn't have to find out about her hunter family, Erica and Boyd would still have a normal human life. Allison's mother would've still been alive.

But the benefits of being a wolf were having everything amplified. Erica wasn't a nerd or a freak anymore. Isaac doesn't have to deal with his abusive father. They were able to stop Jackson while he was the kanima.

"Lydia you were right…..about something's," Scott said, "So he heard…everything".

"Yep," stiles said," Everything….do you think he's gonna kill us?"

Suddenly they all got scared. What was the reason for the cage? Why did they need to be separated from him? Why couldn't of all those wolves sense him smell or hear him?

"No….He wouldn't do that," Allison said not convinced that Jackson was dangerous. He was trouble before but all that changed after he became a wolf he just became less trouble. Allison couldn't help but wonder why was she drawn to the cage or was she drawn to Jackson…

* * *

><p>Jackson didn't even flinch. He just stood there getting stabbed, whipped, shot, tased, beat, kicked, cut open, and beyond. He just stood there thinking about Allison and her beautiful smile. That's what got him through the torture at the time.<p>

"I have invented something…..for your kind," the strange deformed man said," It's a liquid substance; it's technically water I have just increased the hydrogen and decreased the oxygen."

Suddenly Jackson felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He looked and saw a needle in it. It hurt very badly. It actually felt like a human being stabbed but he wasn't human. The strange man continued to torture Jackson with the substance for hours until he got tired.

"Put him back with the others"

"Cell or no cell"

"Cell….no wait, I want to see how he interacts with the others"

The guards throw Jackson back in the cage with everyone else but with handcuffs cuffing his hands.

After a couple minutes of silence Stiles says, "What up," trying to ease the tension in the room. It's been like five minutes and their still not talking to each other. Isaac and Allison were staring at him in disbelief and the same goes for the rest of them. All that staring and it still….

Didn't do a damn thing.

While everyone was staring at Jackson, Jackson was attempting to take out the splinters and leftover metals in his body got stuck on one on his leg it was a bit tricky because it was really deep. Allison got up and moved next to him, he was too busy trying to get the nail out he didn't realize that she moved next to him.

Everyone stared at her in awe wondering what she was doing obviously Jackson didn't cause he was still trying to get the nail out. But once he saw her he didn't know what she was doing…..hell, she didn't know what she was doing.

She grabbed the nail and he flinched away from her. She tried again and he didn't flinch, she grabbed the nail and pulled it out, "OOOOWWWWW," he growled. He wondered of all the people in this godforsaken cell she helped him out, OUT OF ALL PEOPLE. She probably hated him the most ….wait…. Scott probably hated him the most but Allison was second in line.

The next one was deep very deep, lodged in his chest and bent. She tried pulling it out but it was stuck in there. She tried one more time but it didn't work. She looked at Scott who looked at her with hesitance but soon nodded. He stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans. He grabbed the nail and before he pulled Jackson said while coughing up blood,

"You better enjoy this McCall," Scott laughed…..then pulled. "OOOOOWWWwwGGGGrrrrrrr," it turned from a howl to a very low growl.

"I gotta admit….I kind of enjoyed it"

"You'd better….cause I'm not letting you do it again…thank you"

Then everything went dead silent.

Everyone expected Jackson to say a lot of things before he died but thank you…..wasn't one of them.

"Could you repeat that I don't think I heard you right," Stiles said in awe that Jackson said thank you. He still couldn't believe this was Jackson. He almost passed out.

"Hell no" Jackson said aching from pain.

"Now that's the Jackson I know and love," Stiles got up to hug him but Jackson intercepted and said," Don't touch me."

"Good to know it's still you though," Stiles said and whispered," A jackass".

But before anyone could do anything the three men came in again. Instead of grabbing Jackson like before they grabbed Allison. Jackson wouldn't let that happen but he was weak from previous torture and was adjusting from the new power. Jackson got up quickly and attacked. He grabbed the back of the guys neck and snapped it. He then grabbed the second man ripping open his throat but the third man was quick and left out the door.

He failed. He couldn't catch her in time. It was his second week being this animal and of course he needed to learn his capabilities but he is the strongest and fastest in the world. He couldn't catch a muir human.

He put all his strength into breaking down that door but he was weak. He hasn't learned all of his capabilities yet but he would find out sooner or later. He just kept punching the door. Next to him was Isaac and Scott. All three shared a look and then hit the door.

* * *

><p>"What do you want from me?" Allison said calmly.<p>

"It's not we want it is what he wants," a man said. The men continued to drag Allison in a chamber that was dark. They chained her hands, feet, and midsection. Allison was wondered why they needed to take all these precautions when she was a human.

"I know your kinds weakness now," a mysterious man from the corner said," well I developed one". What the hell was he talking about. Your kind? Weakness? This man was giving Allison a headache. Allison suddenly felt a rush of energy like every thing in her body got extremely stronger. She felt like she could do anything but she also felt cold.

"What is your connection to Titus?" who the hell was Titus she thought.

"Who the hell is Titus?" Allison asked. What she didn't realize was the men backing away from her and her body's present state. She suddenly felt the chains melt from her body. Everything was happening so fast when Jackson bust through the door with everyone else.

"Speak of the devil," the mysterious man said. Jackson felt a lot of things residing in his mind but he wasn't sure of all of them except one...anger. A man came up behind Jackson but Jackson was to quick in snapping his neck. Everyone saw this and paused. Jackson was to busy killing everyone in his path to notice. Jackson ripped a guys throat out, beat one to death with one punch, ripped a guys spine out, and beat someone's head into the wall. By that time Allison cooled down and was leaving the building with Scott, Lydia ,Boyd, stiles, and Erica. After Jackson literally killed everyone except for the mysterious man he was tortured by he was leaving. But Derek and Isaac had other plans.

Everyone got out except for Derek and Isaac. Isaac looked at Derek and they both nodded. They both grabbed Jackson from behind and locked him in the cage. The scary thing is…. Jackson wasn't scared.

"You're going to die from the same place you were born….Hell," Isaac said with a smirk and twisted the lock so he couldn't get out. Jackson wasn't surprised nor was he scared he was calm. He knew he wasn't going to get out so what's the point in trying. Derek and Isaac were on their way out while the building was collapsing Jackson said one more thing

"The sun never went out, it just went dark. I will bring the fire back, I will burn them all for I will come back for her…..you have four weeks".

"Who's her?"

"You'll see," Jackson said closing his eyes.

Isaac and Derek leave without looking back.

"Where's Jackson," Lydia asked curiosity overwhelming.

"He….um….

"He got trapped and we weren't able to help him he said goodbye," Derek said interrupting Isaac before he gave them away.

Lydia couldn't help but feel suspicious and she knew Boyd was suspicious too.

"Their hiding something going on," Lydia said. She couldn't help but notice how both Isaac and Derek were twitching.

"…And were going to find out," Boyd said.

* * *

><p><strong>1 day later<strong>

"Brother, Brother!"

"I'm over here"

"You look terrible"

"You think I don't know that a whole freaking building fell on me"

"Both of you shut it and let's get out of here"

"How long"

"Four weeks…good and after that"

"I will get my revenge and will take what is mine"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys is it good because I hope it is? Um if you have any thing you would like to add to the story please don't be afraid to tell me.<strong>

**A lot of questions but little answers. Everything will be explained I promise**

**But I know there is one important question on your mind...**

**Who the hell is Titus...?**

**From the Legend**


	5. I am more than meets the eye

**Meanwhile in Mystic falls…..**

**_Stefan's POV_**

I love Damon

Those three words kept on roaming in my head every night, but tonight something else roamed in his mind.

I will love you forever

Those words roamed through my mind tonight while I sat on my bed just thinking. Of course I would always love Elena but she was in a complicated relationship with what's his face Miriam…um kiam….ah screw it made my head hurt thinking about it.

Then all of a sudden she called the one and only ….

Elena Gilbert

"Hello," I said sounding a little tired

"Hey …um…Stefan… right"

What the hell….this isn't Elena, I thought…..well she could've magically changed into a man.

"Yes and who is this"

"Liam….

Oh yeah that was his name.

"Elena has gotten…drunk. And she told me to call you…."

Why didn't she ask him to call Damon?

"What should I do?" Miriam said…well I think it's his name.

"Bring her to dorm room ill meet you there okay"

"Thanks"

I hung up and pray to God that Elena doesn't feed on him

* * *

><p>Too late….. I found her feeding on him. I grab Elena and restrain her against the bed post. I go to Liam and compel him.<p>

"Whatever your name is you will forget this and leave"

Liam walks out of the dorm and closes the door. While I was compelling Liam, Elena somehow managed to get free. Out of all the things I've done for her this is probably the craziest thing she has ever done…..nope…..getting herself sacrificed was the craziest thing but here we are today…

"What the hell is wrong with you," I say so quietly he doesn't even know if she heard him. I love Elena truly but this is getting tiring.

"Hello Steffy," Elena says drunkenly.

"Hi," I say with the best smile I can muster up. "You look so pretty when your stressed and brooding it's sexy like you," she says to me.

"Thank you for noticing," I say to her trying to think what to do.

"You know you were a lot hornier and better at sex than damon...we had sex in the forest, you and Katherine almost had sex in a freakin safe and in a tomb...well you would've done it anyway if it was real," she says to me," damon always needs a bedroom you get it done then and there." She says trying her best to pronunce her words. Her saying that all those facts states that I really am horny. One more thing...how the hell does she know about me and katherine? I'm too busy rubbing my face I haven't even noticed that she has moved really close to me. Once I realize how close she is I try to keep my cool.

She runs her hand down my button up shirt. While she does that I can't help but realize how she looks like Katherine.

"Kiss Me" She says

I do as I am told but roughly, fiercely, passionately. She sits me down on the chair behind me and straddles me. I start with the back of her thighs and go up. Getting tired of my shirt she rips it open and starts to kiss a trail down my bare chest. I can't help but open my eyes and sees a picture of me, Elena, and Caroline. Then i realizes…this is not the girl I have fallen in love with.

"I can't...Elena," I say with all my might. Two reason actually,

I loved her and she betrayed me with my brother. I risked everything for her and gave her everything. I gave her my heart and she stepped on it, burned it, and crushed it till it was nothing. Would you sleep with someone like that…..I didn't think so.

It's just not rough enough. Katherine knows how I like it. Always leaving claw marks on my back and everything.

"Yes you can," She says while kissing my abs.

"Your right Elena I can…..." I say and she smiles. Their it is that heart wrenching smile that brought me in and threw me out. That's the smile I fell in love with. That's the smile that broke my heart," But I won't". Her smile turns into a frown.

I push her off and she suddenly turns sober. The makeup powder on my chest and abs are starting to fade. I really need to get some more when I head back to the mansion.

I rush out so she won't see the makeup and what I am concealing underneath. I rush out in the hallway to see girls giving me seductive looks and I look down….. Crap I forgot my shirt. I rush back in the room to get my shirt and jacket soon to find out… I should've not done that.

Caroline was holding my shirt in her hands asking Elena what was wrong. She must've misinterpreted because she thought that was Liam's shirt. She stares at me confusion. I silently but awkwardly walk over to her.

"Hi," I say to Caroline while grabbing my shirt. She stares at me in disbelief and hurt. It could never work out between us for multiple reasons. I can't be with her because I am still in denial over Katherine's death, and because of what I am and what I have done. I hope one day that she can understand that I can't be with her and one day we could be the best of friends like we once were.

Once I think of Katherine my eyes glow and the bad part is Elena and Caroline both see it. They both stand their gaping at me. Damn it.

I run out of the dorm room with my shirt and jacket in my hand.

"What the hell," I hear Caroline yell, I smile. But that smile soon disappears once I realize that they will spread the word and I will have to face them again.

**Why does he have makeup on his body? What is he hiding under that makeup? What Mansion? So many question and so little answers. Please review.**


	6. A Powerful Phase

**If you are a fan of **

**Star crossed**

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Teen Wolf**

**The Mortal Instruments (Even though not mentioned but still loved)**

**This is your story**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Meanwhile Back in Beacon Hills<strong>_

It's been three weeks and Isaac is starting to get scared. But not Derek because he thinks he is big and tough…well he is about to look pretty small and weak compared to the secrets hidden in the dark.

The next morning Isaac woke up in Allison's room. He is so happy that he is with a nice girl like Allison. While he was in her bed he thought about how he ended up here. His father used to beat the crap out of him and lock him in a safe. And here he is today lying in the bed of the woman he loves. While he was deep in thought he didn't even realize Allison was still in the bathroom.

**Allison pov**

I was staring at myself in the bathroom mirror wondering what the hell was going on. I have felt really strange lately. My body is aching for some unfamiliar reason, my muscles feel like they got the work out of their life almost all the time, my eyes hurt, and my body gets really cold but when I ask someone to touch me they say I am really hot to the touch. It's getting really weird lately.

I've been having dreams about me and a guy. Sometimes with just the guy. He always had a hood on so I couldn't see his face but something about him seemed familiar. And how can I dream of a man when I am in love with another. Sometimes this guy and I are holding hands, standing over everyone else with some other people by our sides, sleeping, or having more….._intimate_ interactions. But every time I am with this strange man I feel different,I feel passion, I feel danger, I feel powerful, I feel….love.

Snap out of it Allison. You have a half-naked man in the other room and he loves you know get over it.

I walk out of the bathroom to my cute little werewolf boyfriend and he seems deep in thought. I don't think he has even noticed me yet.

"Isaac," I say trying to get his attention. He doesn't answer me so I say it again," Isaac".

"Hmmm," He says all of a sudden.

"What are you thinking of….you seemed really deep in thought," I say getting in the bed next to him.

"Ah I was thinking of….you," He lied to me thinking he didn't. I didn't want to ruin this moment so I didn't push it any further. "Um you and Scott..," Isaac said unsure but was interrupted by me.

"What about me and Scott ," I said even though I knew he was thinking of something else. Someone else. It seemed as if he was scared, he was sweating like crazy.

"ah never mind..you want to get ready for school"

"Yeah sure," he said while getting his secret stash of clothes from the bottom corner of my closet. I was putting my clothes on also but my body was still acting weird. So I got over it acting like everything was fine. I was still wondering why my body was acting like this…..

"Isaac...Isa….Isaa…..Isaac I think I….I think I need to go to the hosp…Tal," I said while I was falling down

"Allison, Allison!" That's all I heard then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Jackson pov (5 min earlier)<p>

I was staring at her through the window. She looked so beautiful and so peaceful. I loved her smile and everything else about her. She took a long time in the bathroom though leaving me to stare at her bitch ass boyfriend. Oh had I wanted to kick that ass.

After a couple of minutes she came out of the bathroom, I was about to leave until I heard her. I heard the word hospital and then I was about to go in the room but I forgot about her boyfriend so I backed out into the darkness and the shadows.

I would get my time. Even though I am very impatient, waiting to have a chance with her is worth every second. I would meet her at the hospital.

…..At the hospital

* * *

><p>3rd person<p>

Everyone was in the waiting room Scott, Allison's dad, Isaac, Lydia, Boyd, Erica…..

Hold the **hell** up.

When did Erica care about Allison? Allison tried to kill Erica for god's sake, and if Erica tries to kill Allison…Jackson would try….no he wouldn't try he WOULD kill her. Stiles and Derek sit next to each other while stiles was trying to get Derek to play tic-tac-toe.

"Do you think she is okay," Isaac said worried.

"Yeah, she is fine, she is better than fine, she is great," Lydia said.

"Derek can I talk to you outside," Isaac said standing up.

"Yeah sure"

* * *

><p>"I am nervous, I am real nervous," Isaac said scared and nervous at the same time," What if he does come back".<p>

"He wont we made sure of it remember so stop being scared," Derek said calming Isaac down.

"Okay"

* * *

><p>"Um Argent," The tall doctor said.<p>

Every single one of them stood up.

"We found out that she has an exceeding heart rate, straining muscles, and strained eyes." The doctor said listing all of her problems.

"Excuse me doc can you please say all that in a more dumbed down version if you don't mind some of us are kind of confused," Stiles said.

"When he says some of us he just means himself," Derek said to the doctor and stiles ignored him.

"Anyway her heart rate is faster than a normal person's heart rate, even faster than an animal's heart rate. Almost all the muscles in her body are straining or flexing because she is getting stronger even though she shows no history of a workout. And her eyes are straining to see great distances same for her ears. She complains she is cold but her body is hot to the touch. Even though none of this is ordinary she seems to be fine. I am going to let her go. But I am going to keep her for an hour so we can get everything in order," The doctor said so easily.

"So how does that explain her passing out," Isaac said.

"Her body was creating some sort of enzyme or cure for her so if she were to be poisoned her body would fight it off but it seemed the creation of the cure needed her to fall asleep for a while," The doctor said explaining it.

"Can we see her," Scott said.

"When I am done," The doctor said walking away.

**Meanwhile in Allison's room**

"Let's leave her be and see if there are any problems," The nurse said to the other and they both walked out.

Allison was trying to open her eyes it was hard but she finally got it but her vision was adjusting so it was a little blurry. She could see everything and hear everything. She could see every speck of dust and hear and smell the animals run through the forest outside from miles away.

Out of her peripheral vision she noticed a figure a man to be exact. She turned her head and gazed upon the figure. He blended in the shadows as if he has done this before.

"Who are you," She asked the figured consumed by the shadows so much she couldn't see him.

"You will know soon enough," The shadowed figure said. He had a deep voice and a hood over his head.

"Why are you here," Allison asked adjusting to her very excellent vision," What is happening to me"?

"You are going through…..a phase per say a very big phase," he said. He took a step towards her but she flinched away, so he stepped back.

"Why are you here?" Allison asked again with more force.

"I made a promise," He said and walked out through the window," And I intend to keep it.

Then the nurse came in.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and if you have any suggestions please don't be scared to ask<strong>


	7. Its a new day

**In Whitechapel**

**Romans POV**

I watched out the window as my only true love was stolen away from me. Watching her kiss her new boyfriend made my heart ache. I thought everything was going great for us but she had to kiss him.

Then all of a sudden I felt lost like I didn't need her anymore. That's the moment I knew everything change that tomorrow would be a new day. As my brother would arise and I would move on knowing it would be better for both of us. And I knew during that I would not be the one walking off into the sunset with her and that it's time for me to show my true colors.

_They next day_

I walked to my locker wearing dark blue Atrian jeans with a long sleeve V-neck that comforted my body. I even got a new hair cut with my hair up instead of down. I must've looked sexy as hell since all the girls kept on staring at me. I opened my locker to see a note fall out of it saying 'you look hot today'. I smiled and saw the girls that must've given it to me since they were giggling.

I closed my locker and went to class.

**Emery's POV**

I am standing in the hallway waiting on Grayson so we can walk to class together. Everything between me and Grayson has been great. But it's been kind of weird lately besides my body hurting and my whole face hurting including my brain. It's like the relationship I never thought I could have. Then I thought of Roman. I thought of his blue eyes and how they were bluer than the ocean on a beautiful day.

Then he came.

I looked at him he looked like roman but was different. His hair was up instead of down; he was wearing different clothing, and seemed…buffer.

I walked towards him while he was talking to Drake. He saw me. Blue meeting brown.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he said to Drake. And I couldn't help but notice how his voice was huskier.

Once he was free I said," Hi".

"Hello," he said really easy like everything was fine.

"So…is everything fine in the sector," I said to him curious.

"Yes," he answered so plainly and calmly.

"So anything you want to tell me about," I said trying to get him to break.

"And why do you care," Roman said harshly.

"I miss sorry can't I care," I said getting a little mad.

"None of you humans do," he said putting his stuff in his locker. While he reached in his locker his shirt would rise showing his toned abs and...tattoos?

"What the hell is wrong with you," I say a little sassy. Things were going great until he had to ruin it. Well my body hurts that's besides the fact.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend," he yelled.

"Rom-"I was cut off.

"Were you ever going to tell me or were you going to let me figure this out on my own," he yelled not afraid of speaking his mind….which if you thought about it was sexy.

"I was going to tell you," I said defeated. Wait a minute why did I have to tell him everything. "No Roman…you're the one that pushed me away and you think that you own me."

Then Grayson came running up behind me saying," What's going on."

"Nothi-," I was cut off by roman again.

"No it's not nothing its-," this time Grayson cut him off. I was so turned on right now.

"Yeah it's you being a jackass to my girlfriend," Grayson in a steady voice.

Roman stared deadly at Grayson and said to him," I am not your bitch but...I will make you mine." He said it very calmly and while he said that his eyes starting glowing.

**Romans POV**

No, no, no, no, no.

It is happening to soon this shouldn't be happening. He told me two days.

**Emery's POV**

What's happening with Roman?

No what the hell is wrong with me?

**Romans POV**

Oh my god it feels like knives are pulling my body apart.

"Ahhh," I say pleading," please stop it; please make it stop, please, please". I say while sliding to the ground against the lockers.

**Emery POV**

Roman and I were both on the ground screaming in pain. My head was hurting and my muscles hurt. Everyone was running towards me and didn't even care for roman; well Grayson was trying to get to Roman. When I say trying, I really mean trying.

**Grayson POV**

"Roman, Emery are you okay," I asked both of them. Even though I hated Roman I still had a heart. Then out of know where two guys with hoods came in and pushed everyone out of the way brutally. They picked up Roman and left.

**Emery POV**

I saw those guys get Roman and leave. Julia and Lukas rushed over to me.

"Emery, Emery," I heard Emery, Lukas and Grayson yelling my name then everything went black. But I swear I heard Roman say…

_Tiana_

Then I woke up in a hospital.


	8. I rise:part 1

**Jackson POV**

Today is the day

**Roman POV**

Today is the day

**Stefan POV**

Today is the day

**Katherine POV**

Today is the day

**Emery POV**

Today is the day

**Allison POV**

Today is the day that I rise

I walk in school with my boyfriend feeling amazing. I have never felt so powerful in my life. I felt like I could do anything.

We walked in the Classroom sitting in the back with our clique. Sadly Isaac had to go another class.

"Goodbye," he said to me before he kissed me.

"Bye," I sneak another kiss before he leaves. I was left sitting by myself in chem. Isaac and I have been doing really well lately. It's actually better than me and Scott's relationship.

"Hey Allison," Scott said to me.

"Hey"

"Are you going to the club with us this Saturday," he said to me.

Then stiles popped up and said," You mean my one chance to get with Lydia this Saturday, hell yeah"

"Yes Allison and if you come with us please bring your crossbow," Lydia said to me. When the hell did she get there?

"Why do you need my Crossbow?" I ask Lydia.

"So I can kill Stiles with it silly," she said as if it was an everyday thing.

"Gotta catch me first," Stiles said to Lydia who rolled her eyes.

"Anyway are you coming," Scott said desperate.

"Yeah sure," I said then Mr. Alan walked in.

"Well good morning class and welcome back miss argent," Mr. Alan said to me.

"Good to be back," I say.

"Well anyway class, we have a returning student," Mr. Alan said and I was curious of who was this returning student. The returning student walked in with a motorcycle helmet which told you he had a motorcycle, a Kawasaki to be exact. Then he took the helmet off.

I looked up. Wait we all looked and I sucked in a breath. It was him; it sure as hell was him. His eyes roamed the classroom staring at each individual person. Once his eyes landed on me, I swear I saw his glow.

"Will you please take a seat next to Mrs. Argent"

He walked towards me and I tried so hard not to look him in the eye. Why was I so nervous around him? I don't know and I just told myself to get over it. Even though he had on an Armani jacket I could see…tattoos. Everyone just stared at him well the only people that were told he was dead.

He sat down next to me, his thigh rubbing against mine.

Is it me or did the sexual tension rise from a negative five to a hundred. Then I heard him make a high pitched noise when our thighs touched. I smiled seeing I still had that effect on him.

**Jackson POV**

I walked towards Allison and she tried not to make eye contact with me. What did I do to make her nervous around me besides dying? When I sat down my thigh accidentally rubbed against hers, I accidentally made a high pitched noise. I was expecting her to ask the big question but she didn't.

She was wise to wait until we had free time. So she could get all the information she needed without any interruptions.

That's my girl.

_**….After class**_

* * *

><p>I walked into the boy's locker room. I could tell I was being followed but I couldn't care less. I was thinking of how I was going to get what was mine. I know the obsession curse would do some of it for me but how would I get her to love me not by force but by real love.<p>

I would do anything for her. I would die for her. I would…..kill for her with no hesitance. Some people would call me crazy but I am beyond crazy; I am insane. If I could do anything for her I would. I would suffer for her or take away her pain for it to become mine. I would've had her heart by now if it wasn't for Lahey. I would love to kill lahey and make him suffer. The way he touched her, the way he….kissed her; when I have a chance I would rip his lips right off his mouth. I know it's gruesome but that's what monsters do.

I didn't realize while I was thinking the locker I was touching was starting to bend at the pressure my fist put in it.

"Jackson," Derek says not even afraid. I admire that. I turn around and see Isaac with him. Oh how I am going to get my revenge.

"Hi," I say not in a chatty mood. I take my hoody off and stretch my muscles.

"What are you doing here, how are you alive and why are you trying to fight me?" Derek asked

"Yeah why are you trying to fight us I can smell you're not a wolf anymore," Isaac said coming up from behind his hiding place which is behind Derek.

"I told you four weeks, and I would have my revenge," I said," Oh and for the human part," my eyes glow," I am not human".

They change into the wolf and run at me. They shove me against the wall and show me their fangs. I show them my fangs also and the veins in my body start to glow. They both shove me into the shower and they make me kneel. Derek holds me down while Isaac turns on the water. They start to punch me. But then Isaacs's claws come out and he lashes me in my stomach and chest ripping my shirt.

I try so hard to control myself. Then Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, and...

Allison

Walk In the room trying to stop Derek and Isaac. I calm down seeing her face before they can see my glowing eyes and veins. They pulled the two wolves off me and Allison went to talk to Isaac in the corner of the locker room. I kneel before them on my hands and knees. I am trying to control myself; I am trying to control my breathing. Then I see her hand touching his arm. And I wonder how a simple touch can make me lose control...

I bare my fangs and the fire in my eyes glow. For real I am a living body of fire, like seventy percent of my body is pure fire, ten percent human, and twenty percent monster.

I lunge at forward using my super speed and I run toward Isaac. He sees me coming. I grab him by his throat and slam him into the wall. I can see through the ripped shirt that my wounds aren't healing but I don't care.

"Jackson what are you doing and...how are you still alive?" Lydia screams at me. Isaac then drops to the ground pushing me into the lockers. I get up quickly and run towards him. He throws a punch and I dodge to the right catching his arm twisting it making him flip over. I am about to deliver the last blow but I feel something metallic on the side of my head. I look up to see Allison pointing a bow and arrow at me.

"Why are you doing this," She asks me.

"Because he attacked me," I say.

"Why did he attack you?"

"Because I was about to kick his ass" I say turning back towards Isaac. He is trying to fight my grip. But he doesn't know if he keeps moving he will break his arm against my grip.

"Okay I am confused why were you about to kick his ass and how are you still alive"

"Oh he hasn't told you. None of them told you. Anyone…," I ask them wondering if they knew about the cause of my death.

"They told us you got trapped and couldn't get out"

"Well that's a damn lie," I say and I break his arm. He screams in pain. I walked toward her while she was backing away from me;" Derek and him locked me in a cage and left me to die".

"Isaac is this true," Lydia said. Allison was too distracted by me to say anything.

"No"

I turn around and speed toward him breaking his other arm.

"Jackson," Allison shouts my name as if I did something bad well I kind of did...

"What," I say to her as if I am innocent.

"Okay, okay we locked him in the cage and trapped him"

As I walked back toward Allison I was trying to concentrate in order to heal my wounds. Allison starts running in my direction thinking she is running toward me but she is actually running towards Isaac as if it was me that killed someone. It hurt me so much that was on my way to leave. I wanted to leave for three reasons.

So they wouldn't start asking questions.

The rest of them wouldn't find out that I am neither a wolf nor human.

And last so I couldn't see Allison cuddle up with him. After everything I've been through bullet wounds, broken body parts, ripped body parts, whippings, being cut, being cut open, beatings, heartbreak, pain, torture, and what has he been through huh? Two freaking broken arms. That's when I knew I couldn't be polite anymore. It's time for me to show my true nature. I looked back at Allison comforting Isaac while Derek puts both his arms back in its socket. They still thought I was a wolf. I will use that to my advantage.

Then I left.

_**…The next day…**_

My wound was healing quite nicely when I went to the sanctuary. I am surprised that make up held last night when I was fighting if it didn't they would've discovered my tattoos.

I walked to my locker carrying my motorcycle helmet. The hallway was empty which was weird but I put it to the back of my mind. I felt broken. The only person I truly loved betrayed me for someone else. I felt someone touch my triceps and acting on instinct I grabbed them spun them around and hit their back against the wall.

I recognized those brown eyes.

Allison

"I am sorry," I said to her letting her go.

"I see you act on instinct, you would make a great hunter but not better than me," she said trying to humor me. Well she didn't know that I don't care for humor anymore.

"Whatever," I said with so much hate that I slammed my locker and grabbed my things so I could walk away. She grabbed my arm again and I slowly looked at her.

She asked," What is your problem?" I look both ways slowly contemplating on whether I should do this or not. I forgot that I don't care anymore. So I saw the empty room behind her and pushed her in the room forcefully. My calm demeanor changed quickly to angry.

"You, you are my problem"

"Why," she asked confused and starting to get angry herself. She looked cute when she was angry and confused. _Get your head in the damn game_ I thought.

"You wouldn't understand," I told her trying to calm myself down. I looked at her beautiful angry self and it didn't calm me down, it turned me on.

"Well maybe if you told me I would understand," she said with so much attitude it was sexy.

"Maybe you wouldn't"

"Stop being a Jackass and tell me damn it!" Then all of a sudden I was in her face yelling also.

"He tried to kill me, I got killed, he clawed my stomach and chest, I get clawed in my stomach and chest, I get tortured and he gets…you!" I said to her.

"I don't understand"

"I told you, you wouldn't"

"Well explain smartass"

"All I get is pain and he gets a life," I say to her trying to get her to understand.

"You broke his arms," She yelled at me.

"I have been through much worse," I say.

"Like what," she says to me like I am the villain.

"I have gotten cut," I say with pride.

"So has he"

"I have gotten shot more than once"

"So has he"

"I have been cut open while I was awake"

That shut her up.

"If we both get cut and are on the verge of dying you will choose him all the time," I said to her," you will always choose him".

"Jackson I don't know want you want from me"

I don't want anything from you I want you," I could tell she was stunned.

"Well I don't feel the same"

"Prove it," I said to her. Testing her. I moved closer to her until I could feel her breath on my chin. She was leaning on the teacher's desk. I ghost my hands over her arms and held her hands down," Tell me to stop"

I ghost my lips over her neck then up her chin. Finally I reach her lips and kiss them hungrily; I am surprised she kisses me with the same feeling. I have yet to hear her say stop, so I take it to the next level. I hesitantly let go of her hands which stay at her side. I pull away but not far enough for my lips not to touch hers. I want to put my hand through her hair but I am afraid I might lose control. I reach towards her then pull back. Finally I get my hand to her hair. But that's when all hell breaks loose…

I rip her shirt off and she gasps. I then pick her up by her thigh and speed over to the nearest wall cracking the wall ,sending papers flying everywhere, breaking the teacher's desk, and breaking a couple of student desk in the process. I roam my hands over her legs and I can feel my claws threatening to come out. I suspect she is getting tired of my shirt so she also rips mine off without breaking any contact. I kiss the way down her beautiful neck and I hear her moaning. Her hands run through my hair and suddenly she pushes me into the opposite wall with the same speed. Her hands run through my hair, down my chest, down my abs, then my belt buckle. I feel something ignite inside me.

So I switch us around so she is against the wall.

**Allison POV**

I can feel his hands roaming my body and I feel so much pleasure. Our tongues fight for dominance. Then I finally realize….

This is not my boyfriend.

I push him off. His eyes are glowing a fire reddish, orangish and he is trying to control his self I can tell because I am trying to control myself also. Then I look at the room and whisper," Damn". The whole room was torn up. Papers scattered everywhere, desk fallen over, and the teacher's desk upside down on the other side of the room. This was bad not to mention the crack in the wall.

I look at his body and see the most beautiful thing- most people would think of it as hideous but I don't. It looked like a piece of art. I see his scars and tattoos. They're so beautiful. It's like a piece of art work representing what he has been through.

I grab my shirt and see that it is shredded. He goes to get his shirt but sees it has the same fate as mine. He sighs and I smile that he isn't getting out of this easily.

"This was a mistake a will never happen again got it," I said while trying to keep eye contact.

"Hey I was trying to prove a point which escalated into proving the point," He said while I was trying to think about another way to get a shirt," I see I proved my point in which I was right and you were wrong"

"I still don't want to be with you"

"I got that part," he said and I started to get confused," I get that you want more than to just be with me".

I could read his dirty thoughts all the way over here. Changing the subject I said," do you have an extra shirt somewhere?"

"No"

He grabbed his shirt and started walking out the room. "Wait where the hell are you going," I say to him. He just keeps going so I follow him.

He carefully looked in the hallway to see if anyone was there.

"Wait here," he told me so I suspected someone was out there.

I watched him skillfully walk over to the buff teenager like he had done this before. He took advantage of his surroundings and hid in the dark. I recognized the way he moved...the guy in my sure as hell looked like he had done this before. He walked up behind the teenager and grabbed the teenagers head and banged it against the locker.

I ran over toward him and punched him in his arm.

"What the hell was that for?" he whispered harshly to me.

"You didn't have to do that," I said.

"So what, did you want him to see you and me half naked…no…that's what I thought," he said to me with so much attitude it was sexy.

"You're just jealous," I said to him.

"I sure as hell am," he said with so much confidence I actually wanted to kiss him.

I whispered in his ear as seductively as I could," Good," letting my lips linger on his ear. With that I tugged his arm and started walking to the door. I looked back to see him staring at my ass. We walked to his car which he chose to bring today. A Camaro SLT 2015. We both got in it was really nice and comfy against my bare skin.

"Where are we going," I ask him.

"To get some clothes love," he says to me.

I didn't realize it but he was leaning closer to me. His lips touched mine but barely. I was about to give in to the temptation but I knew that it would not help my situation right know but who gives a damn. I put my hand on his neck and go down.

"Not here," I say to him. He backs off hesitantly but grabs my thigh and starts to rub circles on it. I will let him have me today but this will not happen again.

Then we drove


	9. I rise:part 2

**Hey Guys I know I haven't updated in a long time but I owe you guys big time.**

**So I am going to make this better. If any of you haven't watched star crossed look it up on YouTube with Matt Lanter and Aimee Teegarden (2013 version of course).**

In the forest

**_Romans POV_**

I woke up in the sanctuary in the forsaken water. I look around for any signs of my brothers but see nothing. It happened again I thought the blackouts. I get out of the water and look for some clothes.

Emery whitehill I never thought it would be her. Be the one. Be mine. Her true name Tiana Montgomery roamed in my head for a little bit as I think of what to do. I can't go back to the sector. I can't go to school so I only though of one place to go to sort everything out…

Her house

At Whitechapel high...

_**3rd person POV**_

"Greyson we can't...we have class," Emery said to her boyfriend trying to get him to go to class with her. Ever since she got out of the hospital after the accident Greyson has spent all of his time with her. He kissed her on the forehead then on her cheek next her lips. She moaned in his mouth and he took that to a different level by gripping her tighter.

"Greyson," she said against his lips. But he didn't take no for an answer. At the palm of her hand heat start to radiate growing faster and faster turning into fire. Tiana. A name. Tiana. Her name. Greyson pulled back," Oww".

"What is it?" Emery asked.

"Something burned me," Grayson said with two holes in his shirt. She touched his chest to examine if there were any injuries.

"Oww," he said as soon as their skin made contact.

"You're saying I burned you," Emery said not believing it.

"Well I felt it when you touched me," Grayson said.

The overwhelming sensation of anger and confusion caused the heat to rise of her hands and to turn into fire. It radiated off her hands growing about 3 feet in the air. It was pure fire and she was scared, scared of herself but she also felt amazed. Her eyes glowed like the fire she was barring. Her veins shined the color of her fire.

"I can't feel it….I can't feel it burning," Emery said hoping her boyfriend would help her," can you help me?"

"I don't know how," Grayson said sadly.

"But I do," A man said.

* * *

><p>"All of this is confusing. First we think roman and emery are in love but she is with Greyson. Second there is a state wide search for roman since he was taken from the school. Uh all of this frustrating," Julia said walking to class with Lukas, Drake, Taylor, and Sophia.<p>

"I would gladly beat the crap out of Greyson. If you want…," Drake said easily. Ever since Drake met Greyson he hated him. They always had a rivalry no matter what. They joined forces once and the tension between the two has eased a little. I said a little!

"Drake violence," Taylor said to her boyfriend. Drake and Taylor's relationship has been good throughout.

"Yes babe," Drake said to Taylor not liking it.

"Whipped," Lukas whispered and the rest laughed instead of Drake giving Lukas the death glare.

"No but thanks Drake. I just don't like the idea that there are much more possibilities not being taken ugh!" Julia yelled.

"Feisty now," Lukas said.

"Emery and roman would make a cute couple but roman has been acting weird lately. My friends that don't like atrians said he was sexy," Taylor said sounding like a gossiper," but he kind of was looking se..."

She was interrupted by drake," Boyfriend right here," Drake said looking forward.

"Sorry," Taylor said.

"Did you see those guys take him away?" Sophia asked.

"I thought those were the guards"

"I thought those were atrians"

"The guys had markings but it wasn't Atrian markings," Drake said," they weren't guards or they would've turned roman into the police already".

"Something is going on with him," Sophia said," he has been staying up late at night and his markings have changed".

"We got to-"

They were interrupted by a loud thud coming from a certain room.

* * *

><p>"Roman!" Emery yelled as she saw him standing there with a hood on and a smile twitching on his lips.<p>

"The one and only sweetheart," Roman said slowly walking toward them.

"What are you doing here there is a state wide man hunt. Security has tripled," Emery said shouting slash whispering.

"Ah don't worry about me love," he said then stared at her boyfriend," you should be more worried about yourself," he said pointing towards her body.

"What's with hood?" Greyson asked staring at Roman.

"Um...personal reasons," Roman said softly then pointed to Greyson's chest," How did that happen?"

"Personal reasons," Greyson said looking at Emery then back at Roman. Roman wasn't an idiot he knew what happened and he dare not think of it.

"Does it hurt?" Roman said pointing to Greyson's chest.

"A little yeah," Greyson said. Roman knew of easier ways to heal him but he couldn't reveal who he really was. Not to them. Not to him. Not to _her_. Roman pulled a vile of liquid from his pocket giving it to Greyson.

"Drink it"

"What is it?" Greyson said staring at the vile of clear liquid in his hand.

"No need of your worry. Just. Drink. It," Roman said through gritted teeth.

Knowing he didn't have any other choice, he drank it. It burned down his throat but it felt good in some way.

"How did that happen?" Emery asked roman. Roman looked at her not moving his head but his body and eyes. With that Greyson looked at his chest to see it healed to perfection with no burn marks. Then he passed out.

"You know the answer to that,love," Roman said.

"No…I don't," Emery said. Roman turned around to leave but Emery stopped him grabbing his arm. He turned his head slowly looking her in the eyes.

"How do I stop this and how…how did I not…burn you?" Emery asked sounding a little scared.

"You need to calm your emotions, your mind and body," He said to her trying to turn away from her wondrous gaze.

She did just that and it worked. Her mind, body, and emotions were calmed.

Roman was about to leave before he was snatched up by Emery again.

"What is it," he said dragging the word what.

Emery looked at Greyson.

"He just passed out"

"What about my other question?" Emery asked. Roman looked confused at first but remembered.

He winked at her and said," I am special love". Then he disappeared.

Then out of nowhere Taylor, Lukas, Drake, Sophia, and Julia entered the room.

"What happened?"

"Greyson got a little excited and passed out," Emery said.

"Best news I've heard all day," Drake said sitting down on the teacher's desk, kissing Taylor.

"Better news…party at my house tomorrow!" Taylor yelled then Greyson woke up saying 'what'. Taylor then looked at the Atrians and said," Yes atrians are included". Everyone cheered and Taylor got a kiss from her boyfriend.

What they didn't know is that they have gotten their selves into something deeper, while someone was peeking through the corner of the window.

* * *

><p>Emery went home after dropping Greyson off at his house. He thought the whole thing was just a dream so Emery went along with it. She didn't know why she was trying to hide it; it just felt right to her. She entered her home knowing her parents wouldn't be there since her dad was trying to get another job at the sector and her mom was on a business trip.<p>

All of sudden she heard a crash from upstairs. She grabbed a knife and went upstairs. Of all the possibilities in the world and of all the houses on the block someone just had to rob her house she thought. She walked up the stairs slowly making creaks in the stairs and wincing every time she did. The noise happened again but it came from her room.

She held up the knife perfectly. She had a feeling, knowledge of holding a knife like a weapon. It was like an instinct to her to protect herself. She peeked in the room to see nothing but a broken lamp and an open window. Once she was halfway in the room the door closed and she turned around so quick she barely even touched the ground when she did.

"Do you know how to use that thing love?"

She felt his presence behind her and it was a familiar presence but it wasn't enough to stop her from swinging the knife back. She caught him off guard resulting in him having a cut on the cheek but it healed quickly. He caught her hand and twisted it around making her do a backflip. She then grabs his arm swinging him on the floor but what she didn't realize were his hands on her hips bringing her down on top of him. She used that as an advantage and held the knife to his throat.

"What are you doing in my house Roman?" Emery said all bad-ass.

"So you did know it was me," he said getting up. Her death grip on his bicep and her legs wrapped around his waist resulted in her getting up with him but still straddling him while he was standing. She thought damn am I that light.

"Good to know you are getting to know the full ability of your body," he said complimenting her on her fighting.

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you wondering how you did that fighting when you haven't been trained," she gave him confused look so he continued...

"You're changing into your true form love, advancing to the next stage of your transformation. All the strange things that are happening to you is because of who are you…what you are," He said eyeing her body.

She noticed his lingering eyes and realized the new position they were in and slid off him. He was thinking of walking toward her but thought against it and wandered around the room walking past her in the process.

"What am I?" she said barely above a whisper.

"You ain't human that's for sure. But you will find out soon enough what you truly are. Your…friends are suspicious of you and I actions, you need to stir them in a different direction," he said while wandering about her room touching things. He stopped at one particular item and cringed at it in confusion.

"What is this,love?" he said wiggling the object around like an idiot.

"A camera," Emery said forgetting that he doesn't know much of human technology.

"A ca…cam…era. What does it do?" he said while looking at it up and down. He pressed the button and it flashed in his eyes on instinct he crushed it with his bare hands.

"Well it did take pictures," Emery said surprised he crushed the camera with his hands. "And how the hell did you crush it."

"I am like you but…the male version and experienced," he said with the camera pieces awkwardly in his hands. She went over to him and grabbed the sim card and placed it on her desk while throwing the rest in the trash.

"Why did you keep that small thing love," he asked.

"It holds memories of pictures I took in the past," she said annoyed.

"So you are a thief?" he said to Emery. Emery had to remind herself that he doesn't understand the concept of life yet. But she is interested in the explanation of his question.

"What do you mean?"

"The pictures are memories. Yes?"

"Yes"

"Well if memories are worth treasuring why do you take a picture if they are worth remembering you should remember… and not just look at a stolen memory created by a…cornera," he said not looking at her half the time and just looking at her room.

That was the most amazing thing she has heard him say all day. That made her want to kiss him but she held back.

"Camera"

"Yes right…cornera," he said and she laughed, he just looked at her in confusion.

"Once your body is ready we will go so you can see your brothers and sisters," Roman said while playing with a stuffed dog.

"Brothers and sisters?"

"Yes…well kind of…your sisters are your sisters technically cause of your connection with me. And you have brothers because of you connection with me. Your sisters don't know you're their sister because my brothers haven't told them who they are yet. So…yeah," he said quickly but she understood.

"What is my 'connection' to you?"

"My girlfriend or my destined one is the technical term for it," he said with his hands in his pocket.

"Whoa…girlfriend?"

"Yes…have you heard of the story of the king who gained the world but lost his soul?"

"No"

"I know I will explain everything when its time. But guess what…it's not time," he said about to head out the window.

"Oh your real name is Tiana Montgomery," Roman said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Roman," she said stretching his name.

"Oh another thing…My true name is not roman," he said about to jump out the window," its Apollo night".

_**Roman is Apollo night**_

_**Emery whitehill is Tiana Montgomery**_

_**Apollo and Tiana**_


	10. I am Rage

**I know you've all been waiting for this so I present to you….**

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Welcome to Mystic Falls…**

_**Stefan's POV**_

"She is alive," Damon said. As soon as those three words left his mouth, I was at attention. I missed her so much; the feel to touch her soft skin, to hear her voice, and to kiss those lovely lips. I had done a great job of hiding my mental breakdown of her leaving me. What was I saying? I am the king of lies.

"How do you know?" I wonder if this was some ploy to get me to crack, it wouldn't work. Well…maybe it would've.

"Some witches found a body that looked exactly like Elena. They said her hair was grey at first turning into brunette. Her body was…evolving," Damon said grabbing some whisky. I knew some part of Damon still loved her but the rest belonged to the precious Elena.

"And what were you doing with witches?" When it came to Damon I was always curious.

"Poker night at the club…how else am I gonna make friends Stefan," Damon said with a smirk.

"Always making friends," I said," Do you want me to check it out?"

I so badly wanted to see if my one and only love was alive. If she was that means her titan (A/N You will get a explanation about what a titan is later in the story) has taken over her body and is healing her body.

"Well I do want to spend time with my girlfriend…So sure yeah," As soon as Damon said that I remembered last night Elena was drunk and tried to have sex with me. I stopped her for multiple reasons. One of them is that I knew she would regret it in the morning after.

"Hello…Hello," Damon was snapping me out of my daydream while snapping his fingers in my face.

"What"

I could see in Damon's eyes that he was suspicious of my actions lately but he rarely cared so it would blow over eventually.

"Tell Elena I said hi," I said so things would seem easier in this fog of drama we have created.

"I'll see you later Stef," Damon said awkwardly as he left the boarding house. I would have to tell him who he really is later.

* * *

><p><strong>On the road…<strong>

**3rd Person POV**

As Damon sits there in the driver seat jamming to Goin in by Jennifer Lopez his phone rang.

He saw his beautiful girlfriend on the screen and picked up quickly, "Hello".

"Hey," Elena said," Where are you?"

"On my way to you," he said romantically.

"Have you seen Stefan," Elena asked. He could hear Caroline on the other end screaming her ass off. He wondered multiple things and they made his head hurt. But the mention of his brother brought him to attention as he remembered the last time his brother was mentioned in a serious tone as this one.

"Yeah. Why?" Damon asked turning down the volume on his radio.

"Something is wrong with him. He umm…," Elena said not trying to give anything away from what currently happened. She wanted to keep it between her and Caroline.

"He what," Damon snapped scared of what happened to his baby bro.

"He is not a freaking vampire," Caroline shouted causing Damon to tilt his head away from the phone wincing as pain shot through his ear.

"How is he not a vampire?" Damon asked.

"His eyes were glowing an orange color," Elena said.

"What in this world is that supposed to mean?" Damon asked annoyed.

"That he is not a freaking vampire," Caroline shouted over the phone again louder.

* * *

><p><strong>In the forest…<strong>

Katherine was running and she was running fast. The weird thing is she wasn't tired. She was running through the forest barefoot being chased but she forgot who. She doesn't even remember how the chase started in the first place. This was still bad though; it seems as if the people running after her weren't getting tired either. She needed to find some place to hide but she was in the forest of all places.

So she hid behind a tree tricking her chasers to pass by when they neared.

"Hello beautiful," a man said sitting on a rock playing with a rose. She looked into those eyes and instantly recognized them.

"Stefan, I don't have to chit-chat. I'm kind of busy," Katherine said looking around the tree.

"I can see that," he said getting up," I need you to come with me."

"After our last conversation? I'm going to have to take a rain check," she said rolling her eyes with a hint of pain and hurt. She remembered the last time they talked before she was killed by him. It hurt her even more thinking about it. It hurt her every time. He walked up to her.

"It wasn't a question sweetheart," he said dropping a duffel bag in front of her. She flinched when he did that and he eyed her suspiciously. He thought was Katherine losing her touch.

Katherine felt comfort in his deep, sexy, and velvety voice.

"When did you get so Damon-y?" She asked.

"Good brother with a bad side and bad brother with a good side," Stefan said," What can I say? You bring out something bad in me."

His voice is so different. His voice before sounded happy and peaceful. Now it sounded low and broken.

"True," Katherine said nodding her head in defeat forgetting she was being chased.

"Okay, I will handle the people chasing you. Put the clothes on that are in the bag. Then we will leave," he said walking really close.

Once he is really close to her, he whispers in her ear," …And if you try to run," he said moving his lower body impossibly closer to hers," don't stop running."

Katherine shivered at this. This sure as hell was worse than Damon. Instead of saying anything she started to unbutton her shirt. He couldn't stop himself from feeling the sexual tension in the air. He admired her body very much. He then disappeared.

He just made Katherine Pierce speechless.

"What in the world are you idiots doing?" Stefan asked leaning up against a tree. He cringed his sculpture face and the sun shone in it. It was amazing how the sun held much heat. He loved to look at the stars at night admiring their heat even though it didn't compare to the amount of fire he had.

He looked at the idiots sitting crossed legged on the ground.

"You said to get her and guess what we were doing?" **(A/N you thought I was going to tell you who it was he he)**

"I thought you would have had her by now," Stefan said staring at the idiots still sitting on the ground playing with the grass like children on a sunny day.

"Brother we were just trying to get her used to her new found powers"

"Whatever, go get yours and bring them to the mansion. It's time for them to know who they truly are," Stefan said then was gone in a flash. What he saw made his eyes glow. Katherine in a black bra and underwear set looking through the duffel bag.

"Wha-…whe-what-why-….um where are your clothes," Stefan said looking into the lake next to them. Looking everywhere else than her angelic body.

"You were gone for like ten seconds and besides maybe I wanted to surprise you," she said seductively walking over to him. She laid her hand on his chest and spun around his body. Her hands went lower and lower. What occurred next shocked her.

She stabbed him in the back with a stick. He turned his body around slowly looking at her.

"Really?" Stefan asked and Katherine just looked more shocked. He backed up against a tree pushing the stick through his body. He laughed as he pulled the stick out of his body.

"It always tickles," he said laughing.

"Silas?" Stefan just laughed even harder. He leaned his back up against the wall laughing.

"No I'm not Silas sweetheart," he said standing his full height," he died remember with the love of his immortal life Amara".

"Prove it," Katherine said. Of course she would want proof she is Katherine.

"If I was Silas you would have been dead by now love," Stefan said and moved closer to her half naked body," and he wouldn't do this".

Suddenly his lips were on hers and it took her a while to realize what was happening. Her body just standing there waiting for him to claim it. It seems like Stefan was the one surprising her. He only kept his hands at his side. He knew if they started he wouldn't be able to stop so he took one step at a time. Katherine noticed this and decided to see how much restraint he had. She was grinding her body closer to his while running her hands over his body. Stefan sped them over to the rock he sat on earlier and put both his hands on the side of the rock keeping all the control he had inside. What he didn't realize is that he was burning hand prints in the rock.

"Kath-," kiss," rine we," kiss," need to," kiss, "leave."

Katherine gave him one last luscious kiss before giving him another one.

He then said out of breath," Do I need to prove anything else?"

Both had their eyes closed out of breath. She shook her head and went to go put on the clothes. Then his phone rang…

"What," Stefan said.

"Why can't we?" Stefan asked in the phone.

"You know Titus is going to kill you," Stefan said slowly into the phone.

"I didn't do anything. You're the one who left the damn door open," Stefan said his temper rising.

"Fine, whatever, fix it," Stefan said into the phone.

"Change of plans," Stefan said walking towards Katherine

* * *

><p><strong>In the Salvatore boarding house…<strong>

Matt, Bonnie, and Jeremy were sitting on the coach with Tyler on the armrest. Elena was walking back and forth in the room while Caroline and Damon went looking for Stefan. Then speak of the devil Stefan came in and everyone broke into a smile but when they saw who was behind him their smile turned into a frown.

"How the hell is she still alive," every single one of them yelled. Stefan and Katherine walked in all badass with their matching outfits. Stefan was wearing Armani shirt with a Calvin Klein jacket and black boots on. Katherine had on some tights with brown boots, a tank top, and black leather jacket. They looked like the dream couple or the couple of the century.

"It's a long ass story that I really don't want to explain," Stefan said getting some of Damon's bourbon.

"Stefan," bonnie said.

"I told you I wasn't going to explain," Stefan said looking bonnie dead in the eye.

"Stefan," Elena said and the mention of his name roll off her lips made him break for a second. The glass in his hand is now broken shocking Elena and the others.

"What?" he asked already knowing the answer.

She just stayed quiet and stared at him. Katherine walked up beside Stefan, feeling only welcomed in his presence and Stefan did. Stefan welcomed her and he didn't deny that he loved her. Katherine reached to touch Stefan's arm but Elena saw it as something else and sped toward her. Stefan was in front of Katherine in a millisecond.

"You will not touch her," Stefan said looking Elena dead in the eye. Damon and Caroline suddenly burst through the door. As soon as that happened Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, and Bonnie were behind Elena.

"So she was alive," Damon said staring at the situation they were currently in.

"Stefan, why are you protecting her?" Elena asked staring at him. He has changed she noticed.

"Free country," Stefan said joking.

"What's the real reason?" Elena said through gritted teeth.

"Because," he said getting angry causing his eyes to glow," I want to."

All of them took a step back except for Tyler. Tyler thought Stefan was a wolf by the color in his eyes and Tyler let his eyes glow also but Stefan's eyes were much darker. After Tyler's bold action, all of them stepped back up. Stefan took note that they get courage from each other.

Tyler took a step forward toward Stefan and said," Stefan she is a bitch. Why do you protect the queen of the damned? You're the one of the good boys," this ignited something inside of Stefan. Katherine took a step back; Stefan looked at her and saw that she was starting to lose her touch…..

And he couldn't let that happen.

The veins in his body started to glow an orangish-reddish color. Like FIRE. He turned back toward Tyler and let the fire grow on his hands turning into an inferno. As his rage grew the flame grew off his hands.

"What are you?"

"I am **Rage**"

**Just to be clear his name isn't rage but his real name is coming up in the next chapter that will be posted soon since I took such a long time with this one. This is so sexy riiiiihhhhhggggtttt.**

**Live ya life cause it's the only one you got**

**-Legend**


	11. What is given but is also taken

**So I was asked what happened to Stefan.**

**I got a special surprise for you! More facts on what's going on are displayed in this chapter. After this one is teen wolf and a star crossed but they will soon be integrated together into one.**

**Well guys I'm ready. You ready? I really don't care if you're ready. Let's get this party started.**

**Last time on I am coming back…**

_Tyler took a step forward toward Stefan and said," Stefan she is a bitch. Why do you protect the queen of the damned? You're the one of the good boys," this ignited something inside of Stefan. Katherine took a step back; Stefan looked at her and saw that she was starting to lose her touch….._

_And he couldn't let that happen._

_The veins in his body started to glow an orangish-reddish color. Like FIRE. He turned back toward Tyler and let the fire grow on his hands turning into an inferno. As his rage grew the flame grew off his hands._

_"What are you?"_

_"I am **Rage**"_

**In the Salvatore house….**

Tyler threw the first punch and Stefan caught it twisting it causing Tyler to do a front flip. Stefan kneed Tyler in the stomach and then grabbed Tyler by the throat bringing him back causing him to land on his back.

While they were doing that Katherine was feeling weird. She started to feel that rush of adrenaline and the feeling of being cold. What she didn't realize is that the veins in her body started to glow like Stefan's.

"Talk about her like that again I will kill you with no hesitation," Stefan said to Tyler who seemed scared as hell.

"Stefan," Katherine said in a whisper and Stefan was next to her in a flash. He smiled seeing her transformation.

"What is happening to me?" Katherine asked.

"You're transforming," Stefan said with fascination.

"Transforming into what?" Katherine asked as fire rose off her hands and her eyes glowed.

"Your true self," Stefan said walking closer to her and transforming himself. The rest of them were staring in fear and fascination. But someone in particular was staring cause of jealousy and it wasn't Caroline. Stefan stroked her face with his pointy finger and she stared in wonder in his deep fire colored eyes. Then the lights started flicking on and off and it sure as hell wasn't their fault.

"The republic," Stefan whispered. Katherine was immediately on guard for some reason but she didn't know why. Stefan grew angrier and angrier.

"Get behind me," Stefan said staring at all entry points in the living room.

"No," Tyler said and the rest of them stared at Stefan contemplating on what to do.

"Get all of your asses over here before I drag them," Stefan said looking at every single one of them. They were soon behind him. All of a suddenly people with guns appeared before them one standing in the middle with no gun.

"Kyron," Stefan said.

"Torinthian," Kyron said in the middle. Him being addressed by his real name made him step back a little.

"Who is Torinthian?" Elena asked out loud. Stefan looked away ashamed and avoided Damon's gaze.

"The man supposedly protecting you," Kyron said walking closer to the group. Stefan was quick to change the subject,

"I heard a friend of mine took down your whole building," Stefan (or should I say Torinthian) said.

"He did and he cost me a lot of money also," Stefan just nodded in response done with talking. Kyron then looked at Katherine.

"I see you found her," Kyron said looking at Katherine. Everyone else was just wondering what was going on.

Stefan/Torinthian was in front of Kyron in about point five seconds.

"Never address her, never look at her, never get near her, and never talk to her," he said to Kyron and Kyron just glared at him angrily.

"I thought we had this conversation already….never ever threaten me," Kyron said looking Stefan/Torinthian in the eye," kill them all." Kyron then left

"It's time to kick some ass," Damon said excited but still confused on what was going on but still lightened the mood. Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena just rolled their eyes.

One guard aimed the gun at Caroline and Stefan killed that guard on the spot. Even though Stefan and Caroline couldn't be together he would still protect her with his life. Damon vamp sped to the nearest guard and snapped his neck. Jeremy using his hunter skills threw an axe at another guard. Elena and Caroline were in hand to hand combat with another. Even though they were enhanced through vampirism doesn't mean they know how to fight. Katherine sped over there using her new found powers dodging the knife the guard swung at her.

Katherine ducked and swept her feet hitting his ankle causing him to fall. She then burned his face through the mask melting it against his skin. Elena and Caroline looked at each other before nodding towards Katherine.

Tyler and matt were taking on two guards at the same time. Both Damon and Stefan/Torinthian raced over there. Stefan grabbed the guard on matt and smashed his face on the table knocking him out. Damon had gotten to Tyler but Tyler had already transformed and ripped the guy's throat out. The last one of the guards was fighting off with Katherine. Stefan saw the knife protruding from her leg and anger grew within him as he was next to her in a heartbeat.

Torinthian grabbed the guy by the collar and threw him in the fire place adding a little more heat than necessary.

All of them walked towards Katherine but Stefan was the first one there.

"I can't feel it….I can't feel the pain," Katherine said her hand traveling around the wound.

"That's one of the great things on being a titan…you can barely feel the pain," Stefan said staring at the knife in her leg," melt it."

"What?"

"I want you to relax and melt the knife in your leg," Stefan said. She closed her eyes and relaxed. That feeling of being cold hit her hard then she soon opened her eyes to see the knife melt and soon after the wound healed. Stefan helped her get back up. Elena the whole time was staring at Stefan and Katherine.

"We have to leave," Stefan said.

"Why?"

"There is now a whole army coming our way and I cannot have any of you killed," Stefan said," I'm giving you half an hour to get your stuff and then were out of here."

"I'm not leaving my mom," Caroline said.

"Yeah I'm with Caroline, I'm not leaving cause of this," matt said gesturing toward the bodies lying around.

"There is a war coming! If you do not come with me your family will be dead. Your lives ended as soon as you stepped into the supernatural world," Stefan said frustrated," There is something big coming and I am going to need an army myself."

"Even though you are the most powerful being on this planet and probably in the universe," Bonnie said staring straight at Stefan.

"How did you-," Stefan asked but was interrupted by her.

"My grams told me of your kind," Bonnie said," The king who gained the world but lost his soul? Am I correct?"

"Yes you are," Stefan nodded," I will tell you the rest on our way to leave."

* * *

><p>They all share a glance before leaving. StefanTorinthian was tired of fighting them. He was tired of being underestimated and judged because he was a 'good boy'. But what they didn't know was what he did for twenty years of his life as he killed a whole town of people. As everyone was packing Stefan slowly went to his room. He ghosted his fingers on almost every object in the room. The Stefan everyone knew back then was kind and gentle. But that Stefan died. Now he was a tortured soul breaking everything he touched.

"You miss it," someone said in the door way. On guard he threw a knife at the person. Elena was lucky enough to catch it at its high rate of speed.

"Um I apologize," Stefan said looking at her. His dominant demeanor disappeared for a second before she could even realize it.

"Its fine," she said smiling.

"Are you packed?" Stefan asked walking towards her.

"Yes"

Stefan stared at her face for a while before remembering her previous statement but decided to ignore it at the moment.

"Do you have a place for us to stay?" she asked. He looked down at a notebook cringing his face at the memories of a better day. She noticed this and took a step toward him but that caused him to step back.

"Um it's not your fault-," he started but soon stopped not wanting to go any further into the subject," I do have a place for you to stay."

Stefan looked at the ring around her finger and memories came flashing in his mind.

"Stefan were ready!" Damon yelled from downstairs. Stefan grabbed Elena's arm and dragged her out of the doorway. He looked around his room one last time and shed a tear. He then set his room on fire.

"Stefan!" Elena shouted.

"It's better this way," Stefan said the tear dropping his face," this reminded me of a better day and I can't get my hopes up. Stefan Salvatore was a kind hearted vampire who had a dark secret….it's time for that secret to come to light. This world is about to change Elena. There is a bigger world out there that you can't even fantasize."

Elena just stared at him wondering how he could've kept this secret this whole time. She saw it in the way he stood, carried himself, and in his eyes…..

He was broken.

He was about to turn around before saying," And yes…I miss it every day."

Then he was gone while Elena was staring at a memory that grew in flames.

* * *

><p>Everyone got in the two cars and drove off. They were all quiet. And even the other car connected through radio so they could talk didn't even say anything. Stefan, driving in the first car was too busy driving to realize they were staring at him but soon noticed when he had to stop.<p>

"What," he said looking at his surroundings.

"You said you were going to tell us…so were waiting," Caroline said from the backseat.

"Yeah what blondie said," Katherine said from the passenger seat. Stefan knew she was eager to learn what she was but he didn't know that she was that eager enough to agree with Caroline.

"A long time ago in ancient Greece there was this greedy ass king named Titus hence the Greek name. He fought in his own army. He was arrogant, ignorant, a drunk and etc. His previous wife was murdered unexpectedly and he had to marry to keep the thrown. But he didn't want to marry cause of the pain his previous wife caused after she died. He then met Natalia Aragon queen of Rome who also needed to be betrothed. He eventually fell in love with her. One day walking alone in the dark came upon him a dark figure. He said to the figure 'who are you?' The dark figure said 'I am the devil' and that made Titus laugh. 'Prove it' Titus said and the devil was soon in his face 'I could give you the world' Titus narrowed his eyes at the figure not sure if to believe the man. Titus thought about it and said yes. The next day everything changed. Titus felt colder and weaker. He called upon the devil and said 'what is happening to me' and the devil responded with a grin 'I have taken your soul for the cost of the world' and Titus just stared at the man. Then a screamed was heard in the bedroom and Titus left with incredible speed. He found his wife dead with a noose around her neck and Titus knew it was the work of the devil. He then became enraged and set the whole castle on fire while he was still in it. The fire transformed his body into something else monster who could control fire as the element circulated through his veins. This gave him power causing him to go down to hell and kill the devil himself which he succeeded in. The only thing left was a burnt thrown looking upon the world in all of its glory as his army rose and killed all of the good upon the land. Titan. That was the name the humans gave his kind. He sat upon his thrown looking out at this world he hated so much. But what he didn't know was that his wife was pregnant with three children. **Titus the 12th, Torinthian, and Apollo** who soon inhabited their father's power. Apollo was the night of hell having two souls in one body. Titus was the worse of the three because he was the only one who could transform into a beast while containing the fire. And I was given the power of rage turning into a titan when I am angry. They were meant to bring peace to the world but soon became the destruction of it."

Torinthian said all that and they all sat there shocked. Bonnie driving the other car almost crashed hearing his wife being hung. Elena with enough courage to ask," How did you become rage?"

"My wife was killed," Stefan said looking at Katherine," and her name was Katerina."

Katherine just looked at him with sad eyes.

"How was I effected by this though?" Katherine asked.

"God saw what the devil had done and decided to act upon by creating something to control this power. So He created a vessel... a being who could control the darkness. He created three women who the titans were made to fall in love with that the vessel would control them. But it was soon figured that the vessel could also be consume by the darkness their love carried. Guess you were one of the women chosen," Stefan said.

"What about those republic douchebags?" Caroline asked. This caused Stefan to smile_ only Caroline would say that_ he thought.

"Their a organization trying to rule the world with a army of supernatural creatures," Stefan said," And he knows we are the rightful airs to the thrown and we are the only ones capable to stop him."

Stefan drove up in the forest and all of them looked at cabin that was burned.

After five minutes of quietness Stefan said," it's ceremonial to burn something that causes hope, or dreams, and good memories."

"What was that memory?" Damon asked.

"Something that can never be spoken of again," Stefan said with his eyes glowing for a quick second. There was a pause before Damon asked another question.

"So you guys are the most powerful supernatural beings on the planet?" Damon asked.

"We are not supernatural! We are mythological," Stefan said driving through the forest," and yes."

"That is awesome," Jeremy said.

"It feels more like a curse," Stefan said," afraid of breaking everything you touch. Being afraid of burning down a whole house."

"Are you and Damon still brothers?" Matt asked.

"Yes," Stefan said," My mother her real name being Natalia had Damon first as a child. She then divorced Giuseppe and went to Greece and became queen marrying joseph archer but he soon died after a battle he fought. Then she met Titus and had three children with him. But me and Damon are still brothers. He just has more than just me."

"Oh thank God. I thought all that brother to brother bonding was worth nothing," Damon said pretending to wipe sweat off his head. Stefan just smiled at his brother.

"The rest of your questions will have to wait," Stefan said.

"Why?"

"Cause were here," Stefan said getting out the car and grabbing the bags.

He smiled when all he got was 'whoa'. It was a modern day house bigger than the mountain it was next to. It looked like it had a hundred rooms. It hung off the edge of mountain top staring off into the city.

Stefan looked up and whispered," home."

* * *

><p><span><strong>OMG! i felt so happy when i wrote this and i just flowed with it. i hope this answered some of your questions at the moment and please review. if you have any recommendations or opinion please just tell me. <strong>

**AND THANK YOU DAVID FISCHWICK HE IS LIKE AWESOME. **

**i promise you the rest of this story will be mind blowing.**

**life is the most precious gift you can have**

**-legend **


End file.
